Civil War Vol 1 1
(Civil War) | NextIssue = (Title) (Civil War) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Civil War: Part One of Seven | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Molly Lazer | Editor1_2 = Aubrey Sitterson | Editor1_3 = Andy Schmidt | Editor1_4 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis1 = The issue starts with the New Warriors and their camera crew outside the house of four villains: Cobalt Man, Coldheart, Speedfreak and Nitro. Microbe tells Speedball that they are out of their league and that they shouldn’t take on these villains. Speedball disagrees saying that they need a big ratings boost since Nova left the team and they have only been fighting lame villains. The villains spot the New Warriors and it is a brawl. During the fight, Namorita chases after Nitro who runs near a park. Namorita smashes Nitro into a bus and tells him to surrender. Nitro then tells Namorita that the New Warriors are playing with the big boys now, and suddenly explodes, taking out the park full of children, along with the entire area. Cut to a shot of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men aiding firemen and rescue teams as they search for survivors in the rubble. Captain America is pissed that all these innocent children died for some "stupid reality TV show". Iron Man questions why the New Warriors didn't call the Avengers since they must have known they were out of their league. A mom tells her son not to worry about the Sentinels since they are the good guys sent to watch the X-Men. Wolverine takes exception to that comment. Goliath says that this is the straw that broke the camel’s back, that it won't just be mutants the government are watching after this one. She-Hulk, on the Larry King show, says that it is reasonable that super heroes be treated like the police. That they should be trained and carry badges. On the funeral service for all the dead children, the pastor asks for mercy upon the super heroes whose carelessness caused this tragedy. As Tony Stark is leaving the church, a mother of one of the dead children, Damien, spits in Tony’s face. The mother blames Tony for financing the Avengers and encouraging their reckless behavior and operating outside of the law. The mother says that the blood of her son Damien is on Tony’s hands. Outside a trendy New York club, the Human Torch arrives to meet his date. The doorman lets Johnny and his date cut the long line and let’s them into the club. Before Johnny can enter, the rest of the people in line want to know why Johnny gets in with no wait while they have been there for hours. Johnny shoots back that once they save the world from Galactus then they can borrow his free pass. The crowd responds with what about the next time he blows up a school. What about the next time he kills some kids. Somebody then hits Johnny from behind with a beer bottle and knocks him out. Then the crowd proceeds to stomp away on Johnny. On the Baxter Building there's a super hero meeting consisting of Dr. Strange, She-Hulk, the Fantastic Four, X-Men, Avengers, Young Avengers and some various other assorted super heroes. They all debate about whether to go along with a national registration bill or to fight it. Dr. Strange is against it. The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Yellow Jacket and She-Hulk are in for it. Wolverine and Falcon are opposed to it. We see the split begin as Wolverine and the Thing trade some verbal jabs over the issue. Daredevil then tells everyone that this is the end of the way they do business. Inside a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Commander Hill asks Captain America if his super hero friends who are meeting at the Baxter Building will go along with the Super Hero Registration Act. He says he has no clue. Cap says that this will split the super heroes down the middle and there will be a war between the two sides, mentioning that most of the “rebels” will be the street level heroes like Daredevil and Luke Cage. Hill asks him that the rebels won’t be anyone he can’t handle, that the Avengers must support the Super Hero Registration Act and that he must be on the front leading them. Captain America says that he will not arrest heroes risking their lives every day for their country, that Washington should not start telling who the super-villains are. She responds saying super-villains are guys in masks who refuse to obey the law. Suddenly, the armored S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers cock their weapons and surround Captain America. He tells the soldiers to lower their weapons. Hill tells them to set their tranquilizers and get ready. Cap loses it calling this insane. Hill then orders the soldiers to attack Captain America and a battle ensues. He opens up a huge can on the soldiers and ends up escaping by jumping out a window of the Helicarrier. At the same time a fighter plane is about to dock inside the Helicarrier, Cap lands on the cockpit of it, smashes it with his shield to give him a good grip and tells the pilot to keep flying. And with that, Captain America makes his grand escape. On the Baxter Building, the Watcher is lurking in the background of the meeting. Dr. Strange says that his presence is an ominous sign. Finally, there's protest rally outside the White House demanding for legislation to control super heroes. Inside the White House the President says that it is a real concern that Captain America is now the figurehead for the rebels. The President says that they need a figurehead. We then see Iron Man flanked by Mr. Fantastic and Yellowjacket. Iron Man tells the President to push ahead with the registration as planned and that they will deal with Captain America. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** * * * ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * Chico * * * ** ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Regular cover by McNiven. * Variant cover by Turner. * Second variant cover by Turner. | Trivia = *It would be later revealed that Nitro had boosted his power using Mutant Growth Hormone. *Despite being presumed dead, Speedball would later be found alive. *One factor that could have also contributed to Nitro's power was that Namorita slammed Nitro into a bus, which was full of fuel that would have ignited with the explosion. *Despite being the cause of the explosion, Nitro was not hunted by the authorities, and wouldn't be arrested until Penance Relentless #5, which took place long after the Civil War ended. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Director's Cuts